


It happened in New Orleans

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jake has a pussy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, but don't worry he'll get back to normal, there's magic involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: While they’re in NOLA Jake accidentally drinks a witch’s potion. He wakes up the next day to find his boy parts missing. Luckily, his twin is there to look after him.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Jake Kiszka, Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Incest warning.  
> Yes, I know it’s wrong. I tried tagging as best as I could.  
> All of this is fake…fake as a $3 dollar bill.  
> And I am NOT implying the boys are actually involved like this. At all.  
> Please don’t read if this isn’t your cup of tea.  
> This is all fiction, nothing more.

“Okay okay…” Josh takes a deep breath “…tell me what happened”.

“Last night, we were on our way back to the hotel, but we passed by this interesting looking…bar” Jake begins “we walked in, we had a few beers, we were there for thirty minutes or so until some ladies recognized us…” Jake stops suddenly, he’s thinking back to last night’s events “they asked us for a picture, then Danny said we should leave before more people showed up.” Jake continues, his twin remains surprisingly quiet. 

“We were heading out but I turned back because I forgot to leave a tip, then… I saw it. An antique looking glass bottle, I thought it was whisky although it didn’t have a label…hey I know it sounds stupid but I felt it calling for me.”

At this point Josh looks somewhat confused so Jake keeps going “The bartender wasn’t there anymore so I just grabbed it to pour myself a shot, I drank it, I tipped, we left and that was it.”

“Right, but what about the witch lady?” asked Josh.

“She wasn’t there last night, or, I didn’t really see her…until this morning when I went back there.” 

“Anyway, when we got back I didn’t feel particularly drunk I just felt tired…so I went straight to bed. I woke up this morning feeling good, not even hungover.”

“Mhhm and what did that lady tell you?” Josh sounds worried. 

“Well, after scolding me for carelessly drinking from her “special bottle” she told me that I’ll be back to normal in three days.”

“Witches…” says Josh shaking his head a little then adds “Should we cancel tomorrow’s practice?”.

Jake rolls his eyes “My dick is gone, Josh, not my hands…I’m not gonna cancel.” He sounds just a bit irritated, he starts biting his nails. Josh giggles “Whatever you want, Jakey.” There’s a knock on the door “Ohhh food’s here” the older twin informs and stands up to go get it. ‘Thank you, have a good one’ he hears Josh say. 

“You ready to eat?”

“Yeah I’m so hungry.” It’s been a crazy day for poor Jacob and it was only noon.

The boys eat, chatting and joking at the same time, Jake’s mood visibly improving once he has food in his system. 

“My taylor’s coming to see me in about an hour” Josh says, “but I can call him and ask him to come another day if you need me to keep you company.” 

“That’s sweet but no thanks, I actually want to take a shower then nap.” Jake tells him. 

“Okay, I’ll come back to check on you later” Josh replies coming closer and giving Jake a kiss on the lips before leaving. 

When he’s alone, Jake sighs, he covers his face with his hands, regret really hitting now. He stands up and heads to the bathroom. He steps in the shower and tries to enjoy the warm water falling on his head and his shoulders, this helps him feel a little better so he quickly washes his hair and scrubs his body…being careful to avoid touching a certain body part. 

Once he’s fresh and fed he decides he will stay positive and just carry on with his normal life for the next three days. 

After his visit to the witch’s place early this morning and talking about it with Josh, Jake feels way relieved, he puts on a comfy t-shirt, socks and underwear then gets into bed. He’s making himself comfortable under the covers when “Shit” he realizes he needs to urinate. He gets up and walks back to the bathroom, he sits down on the toilet and goes. ‘So awkward’ he thinks…he remembers he must wipe there instead of just giving himself a “little shake”. He washes his hands and finally goes back to bed, making sure his phone is on silent mode before going to sleep.

Two hours pass…

Jake’s not fully awake yet, he’s still in that trance of being peacefully asleep but slowly waking up feeling a bit more conscious of his surroundings, he feels warm all over: his face, his hands, his legs and his “new privates” too. His hand instinctively reaches inside his boxers, his heart sinks a little when he notices his dick is missing. He’s suddenly more awake now and remembers all that’s happened. 

He’s still horny but he’s also scared, ‘Damn it’ he thinks. It’s not like he’s not familiar with sex and female’s genitalia but this is positively the weirdest fucking situation he’s ever been in. “Oh what the heck I’m probably still dreaming” he tells himself as he puts his hand back inside his underwear. He uses two fingers to feel himself, he’s bare and soft down there, he takes a deep breath before dipping his middle finger between the labia, he slowly moves it up and down, he’s already a little wet. 

His heart starts beating faster, he bites his lip and goes for it again, gliding his finger up and down, from the wet spot to his clit, “Shit” he hisses when his finger brushes against it. He uses his middle and index finger to gather more slick then places them back on his clit, he carefully touches, testing the waters, he never imagined just how sensitive that little nub could be. It feels good though, and it feels even better when he delicately draws little circles around it with his fingertips. 

Deep breaths.

He stops what he’s doing to feel all the wetness coming from his vagina. “Holy shit” he whispers then uses his whole palm to cover his pussy. 

Someone’s knocking on the door “You up, Jakey?” it’s Josh. He immediately stops and wipes his hand on his t-shirt to go let his brother in. 

“So did you have a nice sleep?” Josh asks, sitting on the bed. 

“Yeah, just woke up actually.”

Out of nowhere Josh goes “Can I see it?” but that’s just Josh being himself. Jake’s not really surprised, he’s actually more surprised he didn’t ask that right away when he explained this entire bizarre situation. 

“Well…” Jake turns away, of course they’ve seen each other naked, they’ve fooled around and whatnot but right now he feels shy, because he can feel he’s still wet and it’s kind of embarrassing. What will Josh say? 

“Alright.” He decides he can’t hide nothing from his twin after all, so he takes off his boxers and lays on the bed, leaning against the pillows and the headboard. If Jake’s being honest he’s curious too, he didn’t take the time this morning to properly inspect himself, completely avoided that area when he showered and he was under the covers a minute ago…so he has touched it but not actually seen it. 

With his underwear gone Jake’s almost completely naked, he’s only left in his socks and white Hard Rock tee. He finally spreads his thighs, slowly, still afraid of what they might find. 

“Whoooa-” Josh is in awe “You really have a whole pussy there.” He would spit a comeback but he’s truly amazed now “Oh my God” says Jake as he too takes in the sight.

Jake’s pussy is so so pretty, it’s pink and completely bare except for a small patch of light brown hair on top, his outer lips look soft and puffy, while the inner ones are small and a darker pink color, just like his little clitoris. “Oh God, are you wet?” Josh asks when he moves a little closer, Jake immediately blushes and looks away. 

“Yeah, I- I woke up feeling a little…hot”

“So were you…you know, before I came in?” 

Jake nods “I was, well I was trying to” he answers and closes his legs. 

They stay silent for a moment, Josh looking lost in thought, Jake wants to speak before things get too awkward “Do you…do you think I’m gross?” that got Josh’s attention “No! No, no, Jesus…of course not” he answered. 

“Would you let me touch you?” Josh feels weird asking Jake now, they’ve had sex many times before, but even so, Josh wants to make sure his twin is willing and comfortable in this situation. Jake knows that, he feels it and he trust his brother with his life “Okay...just...go slow”. 

Josh sits closer and puts his hands on Jake’s thighs, he spreads them, puts his hand on him, covering his private area with his palm “Feels warm”.

“Come on Josh, do something” Jake gets a little impatient. He uses one finger to gently tease his opening, it visibly clenches with his touch, so he slides it around to get it wet then goes to touch his clit, he does the same again but now using two fingers, gently moving outside the vagina then back up to tease Jake’s clit with wet fingers. Josh patiently repeats the same motion, using his fingers to massage Jake up and down and smear his wetness all over him. He’s fascinated watching the little hole’s contractions so he puts special attention to it, moving his fingers over and around it. Until Jake stops him to grab his hand and guide his twin's fingers a little higher up “Can you touch me here?” 

Josh smiles at him and complies putting his fingers right on his clit, rubbing him slowly. “Shit…oh shit yes” Jake sighs finally getting a feeling of pleasure and relief.

“That feel good, Jakey?”, his twin nods, closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

“I’m gonna put one finger inside now, okay?” 

“’Kay” is all he answers as Josh takes his middle finger and slowly slides it in. “Fuck, you’re so fucking wet” 

“Oh my god” Jake says inhaling sharply, surprised by this new feeling. Carefully, Josh repeatedly moves his finger in and out. 

“You like that?” 

“Feels so good…try to go faster”. Knowing he’s making Jake feel like this he continues going at it, until he believes he’s relaxed enough to take a second finger. “Gonna put another one in, alright?” so he does. He begins pumping his fingers inside of Jake, the wet sounds getting louder as he’s moving faster and reaching deeper inside. 

“Oh god do- do that again!” Jake tells him, apparently he’s touched a sweet spot inside.

“Is that the spot?” 

“I think so, keep going please” pleads Jake and now he’s moving his hips, fucking himself with his brother’s fingers. 

“I’m so close” he informs him, he’s chasing his orgasm so he rubs on his clit again, stimulating it at the same time Josh is fingering him. 

“You’re so tight, Jakey…so wet just like a girl.” 

“Oh f-fuck I’m gonna cum”

“Cum for me, baby” and just like that he stills his hips, he puts his hands on his sides gripping the sheets, Josh takes over using his thumb to rub his sensitive clit and help him ride out his orgasm. Jake shakes and moans, he contracts around Josh’s fingers multiple times and it feels so good.


	2. Are you flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a challenge but I did it ;) Hope you like it!

The next day…

So just to be safe Jake chose a more relaxed outfit for today. He’s wearing a hoodie and joggers instead of his usual skinny jeans.

“You always wear them so tight anyways, they won’t notice your flat crotch now.” Josh jokes. 

“That’s very funny, Josh. Let’s just go.” Jake says dryly, putting his phone and wallet in his pockets. 

“Oh come on, just trying to lighten up the mood you know.”

“I know I’m just…worried, what if I don’t change back?”

“Of course you will! Don’t worry about it it’ll be fine, I promise.” Replies Josh coming closer to grab his face and give him a quick peck. Jake kisses him back, brushing their lips together he puts his hands on his twin’s curly hair to keep him close. They kiss sweetly for a minute until Jake parts his lips to let his tongue deepen the kiss, Josh responds with just as much eagerness and passion. 

The older twin takes yet again the initiative, he gently starts sucking on his brother’s tongue. He knows Jake loves that so he’s taken by surprise when Jake moans in his mouth, he gasps then pulls away. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong but we have to get going.”

“Alright then.” says Josh giving him one last peck on the lips then whispers in his ear “Can’t wait to fuck you when we come back.” 

Jake shudders when he feels his twin breathing so close to his neck.

“Are you gonna let me, Jakey? Let me eat your cute pussy and…I’ll finger you open to get you ready for my cock.”

“Yes Josh yesss… I- I want to try.” Is all he can answer, feeling his body respond in a little different way than normal. 

“Tonight, okay? Let’s go.”

When they get to the studio Sam and Danny are already there.

“I don’t wanna listen to that shit.” Followed by a very characteristic laugh.

“Yes but you can’t say that, Sammy…not in public anyway.” Replies Danny.

“About time fuckers.” Sam is the first one to greet them when they enter.

“Sorry but Jakey here wanted to make a donut stop.” Josh tells them.

“Sweet” says Danny before he asks “What’s with the sporty fit, Jake?”

“Oh just, you know, I…” a nervous laugh, his mind goes blank.

“Let’s get to work gentlemen. We have an album to make.” Josh chimes in with his classic theater voice getting the others attention. 

Jake silently thanks him in his mind. 

The session at the recording studio goes as planned. Jake is glad to find his impressive guitar playing skills haven’t been affected in the least. Still, in a room full of young men his body perceives the testosterone oozing from his bandmates, he even finds himself observing Danny with new found admiration. 

“That’s sick, man.” He tells him when Danny shares his ideas. Jake is just now noticing how good his arms look, how captivating his smile is and his voice too. He feels his pussy tingling and getting wet when Danny comes closer to show him something on his phone, but he tries to play it cool and keep a distance until it’s time to leave. 

Could this be a side effect of the potion? Jake’s not the only one noticing a change, from far away Josh can see his twin happily chatting with the drummer. He sees him smiling, playing with his own hair, wait wait wait…is Jake flirting?

“Well I’m starving, you guys wanna go get dinner or something?” asks Sam.

“I’m in!” Danny answers.

“I’m a little tired, I kinda just wanna go back to the hotel and rest.” Josh tells them.

“What about you Jake?” The drummer questions.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He says, smiling big, not being able to refuse Danny. Josh quickly kicks his foot.

Jake takes the hint “Oh but you know what, I have to make a few phone calls…think I’m just gonna head back to the hotel too.”

“Yeah we can order something.” Josh agrees.

So they part ways…

As soon as they’re back in Jake’s room Josh sets the “Do not disturb” sign and locks the door behind them.

“You did so good today, Jakey.” 

“You too Josh.” He replies when Josh backs him against the wall to kiss him. They make their way to the bed and start making out, enjoying each other’s touches and kisses to their hearts content. 

Josh separates their lips to say “I saw you.”

“What?” 

“I saw you flirting with Daniel.”

Busted. “The fuck? No I wasn’t” …not on purpose at least.

“You’re such a slutty girl.”

“Don’t call me that, stupid.” Josh can only laugh at that.

“But I know you like it, Jakey. Don’t you?” Josh says kissing his cheek and the side of his neck on the process. Jake doesn’t really know at this point, but what he knows is that he’s been wet for a couple of hours and really needs his brother’s touch now.

“Can I eat your pussy?” 

Jake’s blushing like crazy so he just nods and closes his eyes leaning back against the pillows. Josh helps him remove his sweatpants and boxers. 

Jake opens his legs to let him get in between them. Once again, Josh finds himself enamored with the sight “Oh my” he says to himself as he comes closer to kiss Jake down there. He uses his fingers to spread his folds revealing the glistening hole, he leans down again to kiss his clit. 

Jake gasps but Josh takes it as a good sign to keep going. 

He holds him open to lick over his small entrance, he licks and licks until he feels Jake getting wetter, then he stops and uses his tongue to tease it, gently pushing it inside. 

“Oh fuck Josh I-” Jake is moaning with every movement his tongue makes so he stops and moves up a bit to play with his clit this time. “Ahhhh ah” he lets out and grabs Josh by his hair. Josh decides his twin is ready for more so he places his lips on Jake’s little clit. “I want you to scream for me” he tells him before he starts carefully sucking on it.

“F-Fuuuck” Jake says bucking his hips. Josh stops what he’s doing to hold him still. “Easy, Jake we’re only getting started.”

“Please make me cum.”

“Oh I will.” Josh promises when he goes back to suck on his clit and puts one finger inside. Josh begins alternating between sucking and licking, he doesn’t want to go too hard on Jake, after all this is the first time he experiences this. He continues fingering him until he feels he can take another one in.

“You good, baby?” 

“That feels amazing, your mouth, your fingers, I need more please.”

“Okay I need you to relax for me, baby. Can you do that?”

“Yeah I want it. Don’t stop.”

Very slowly to not hurt his twin Josh inserts a third finger inside him.

“Ah stop stop” 

Josh instantly removes his fingers. “I’m sorry, sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Not really but I felt like…like I was gonna pee.”

“Oh…” Josh realizes he was probably going to make him squirt. “Don’t worry, I’ll just use two okay?”

Jake nods so he feels free to carry on. He goes back to fingering him, curling his fingers to tease his g-spot. When he feels Jake tightening he goes for it and starts sucking on his pretty clit again. 

“Josh I’m…” he can’t finish that sentence because his orgasm overtakes him.

Josh gets back on top of Jake to kiss him again. Jake can feel his brother’s hard cock poking him so he puts his hand on it “I’m ready. I want it” he informs him. Josh stands up to get rid off his clothes. Jake looks at him and can't help but wonder if his brother's member is gonna fit in.

As if reading Jake's mind Josh leans in to press their foreheads together and says “I’ll go slow okay.” He grabs his dick, that is fully hard now and slides it all over Jake’s wet pussy. 

“That feels so good” Jake says, his voice cracking a bit.

“Oh baby, wait ‘til I get inside of you” He places his tip to Jake’s entrance, it quivers at the touch. “Don’t look away, Jakey…I want you to see me going in.”

“So big Josh.” Jake tries to control his breathing.

“You’re sucking me right in, what a slut” Jake moans at that.

When he’s finally all the way up inside he stays still, letting Jake get used to the feeling. “I feel…I’m so full.”

“You look so good like this, baby. All sweaty and full of my cock.”

Jake has to cover his face with his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, you can move now.” 

So Josh does, he begins at a slow pace, careful not to hurt Jake but also trying not to get lost in the feeling of his velvety walls all around his pulsing member.

He thrusts in and out, until he finds an even rhythm. 

“Oh god that’s it”

He pulls out completely, leaving Jake feeling empty so he moves up his hips trying to get Josh’s cock back inside. Josh sees that and slaps him down there “Shit” but Jake seems to enjoy that.

“Don’t forget I’m in charge, Jakey.” He uses the head of his cock to tease Jake’s clit once again before sliding back inside.

“So wet baby, you feel amazing. Now put your legs around my hips alright?” In this position his brother is able to reach deeper inside, the head of his hard cock brushing against that sweet spot in him with every thrust. 

“Kudos to the witch for giving you a bomb ass pussy.”

“Shut up”

“Oh I have an idea” Josh pulls out and lays down on his back “I want you to ride me.”

Jake’s feeling so hot he needs to take off his top before straddling Josh's lap, he rubs their hips together until Josh takes over, guiding him back on his dick. “That’s it just like that. You’re doing great.”

Jake has to admit this position feels great too, he starts circling his hips, enjoying the feeling of Josh inside him.

“Go on, fuck yourself on my big cock, baby.”

Jake clenches around him, throwing his head back, tears start forming in his eyes. He shamelessly begins bouncing on him, the feeling of his opening stretching every time he moves up and down is something else.

“Touch me, please.”

Josh licks his fingers, them puts them back on Jake’s clit. 

“God I’m so so close.” After hearing his twin say this, Josh feels the need to tease him more, he wants to make him cum so hard. 

“You’re beautiful, Jakey. You take my cock so well.”

“What if we told Sam and Daniel? What would they think?” Josh continues.

“What? I- I don’t…”

“We could all share you, bend you over, pass you around. Would you like that, baby?” 

“Oh my fuck- fuck I’m coming I’m”

“Me too, Jakey. I want to cum inside you. Can I?”

Jake furiously nods, surprisingly Josh comes first, spilling his warm cum inside his brother’s pussy. He feels over sensitive so he comes right after, squeezing Josh’s cock, milking all of his cum out of him. 

Jake removes himself off from his twin to lay back down and cuddle next to him. Josh pulls him close to give him a kiss. “How are you feeling?” 

“Worn out but that was amazing.”

“I’m glad, baby.”

“Did you mean it?” asks Jake then.

“What?”

“About telling Sam and Danny.”

“Oh, that. No I was just messing with you. I knew it’d get you off.” Josh says, giggling. 

“But what if I want to?”

“My slutty girl.” Josh sighs, hugging Jake closer, ready to fall asleep.

Fin :)


	3. The third day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn it, Jake… you really needed this huh?”

When Jake woke up, his head felt heavy and he was pretty much still half asleep, he groaned because he didn’t want to leave the bed. He just wanted to close his eyes again and sleep but the need to pee made him drag himself out of the nice comfy bed.

When he comes out of the bathroom he notices Josh is gone. He walks to the nightstand to grab his phone and that’s when he sees Josh left a note “Went to get breakfast, be back soon :)” after reading this Jake decides is totally okay to fall back asleep.

He slides under the covers and tries to make himself comfortable, he’s laying on his back, the room is completely silent except for the faint sound of the air conditioning running. He’s falling asleep when he feels a tingly sensation in his private parts ‘What? Again?’ He doesn’t feel much at ease touching his new parts so he rolls to lay on his stomach. He begins humping the mattress like he did when he was younger… he moves his hips against it but… nothing? It doesn’t feel as good as it used to. 

He can’t get enough friction by simply humping his flat front to the flat mattress so he gets an idea, he really enjoyed sitting in Josh’ lap so he tries to do the next best thing. He grabs a couple of firm pillows and places them under himself, he moves on top of them and instantly feels the change. 

Now he can actually feel something, as soon as he grinds his heat against the pillows he sighs in relief. He starts a little slow at first but as soon as he feels himself getting wetter he moves a bit faster. The friction he’s getting from this is so good on his clit, his heart starts beating faster.

He closes his eyes to try remember the day before, Josh kissing him, teasing him, making him cum so hard and at the very end he… he came for the second time, the second orgasm more intense than the other. He may never admit it again but Josh was right, he got off to the idea of being used by someone else, someone else… “Danny” he quietly moaned his name, he bit his lip right after when he realized what he was doing. He was getting off to the thought of his bandmate. 

He remembered how he felt yesterday when he was standing close to the taller man. How his pussy quivered and got wet simply by hearing him talk and seeing him smile, smile at him, he always had a big smile for Jake. 

Jake thought about his eyes, his gorgeous dark hair he was lowkey jealous of, his arms and his chest and his… all of him. He’s only ever had gay sex with his twin but he could imagine the possibilities of being with Danny. As he continued grinding the pillow his pussy got so so wet when he thought about how overpowering the drummer could be in bed. 

His mind just went there, he couldn’t help it… he was very into it so when he heard a light knock on the door he couldn’t bring himself to stop. ‘Must be Josh’ was his only thought and he continued rubbing his pussy back and forth on the pillows.

“Jake, are you…? Oh! Shit I’m sorry man” Danny said quickly.  
When Jake heard his voice, yep definitely not Josh, only then he stopped his motions.

“The door was unlocked so I just… but I’ll go now.” Danny offered turning around and walking back to the door. As it was to be expected, the four of them had walked in on each other masturbating a few times before so it wasn’t that weird, still embarrassing sure, but not the end of the world. What with years of touring and being stuck together in vans and buses, hotels and other random places. 

In that moment, Jake acted out of pure impulse “Danny, wait. Please don’t go.” 

“I can come back later, so you can… you know.” That’s when Danny realized the position he had found Jake in, and thought that was not the most conventional way for a guy to get off but then again he was not here to judge. 

“Stay, I need to tell you something.”

“Josh texted me, he told me he had somewhere to go but he wanted me to come check on you.”

“Oh” ‘Of course he did, that little bitch’ Jake did not say the last part out loud.

“Are you alright?”

“I am, yes. But something happened and well, now I’m like this. But- but it’s not permanent! The witch said…” Danny had to cut him off.

“What? Jake, I think we need to sit down come on.” Danny told him, putting his hand on his back and guiding him back to bed. Jake sat down, and his bandmate got a water bottle from the minibar, he hands it to Jake.

Jake accepts it and drinks a bit before speaking again. Danny sits down next to him. 

“Okay, you can tell me now.”

Jake takes a deep breath, he tries his best to tell Danny everything that’s been going on the last two days. He starts with “Remember that bar we went to…” and he explains the morning after and how he went back there to get fixed. He tells Danny that the “spell” was only going to last for three days, which makes today the last one. 

Being the big sweetheart he is, Danny doesn’t interrupt him, doesn’t make fun of him or anything, he just sits there patiently listening to him. 

“And on top of that, I’ve been so fucking horny too.” 

Danny has a to laugh at that, a sincere non malicious laugh “Well that explains why I found you like that then.”

Jake feels his face getting red when he hears him laughing, sitting so close to him, his leaking pussy remining him of his unfinished business.

“Danny would you… help me? Would you touch me?” Starts Jake putting one hand on his friend’s thigh and the other grabs his hand.

“Uhm Jake, are you serious right now?” 

“Danny, please.” He pleads with him grabbing Danny’s hand more firmly now and guiding it to where he wants it the most. He doesn’t care at this point, he blames his boldness as another side effect of the potion.

However, Danny is taken aback, he doesn’t know how to respond to that. He loves Jake yes, but has never really thought of him that way. Him and Sam had definitely fooled around and had shared “bro jobs” but this is clearly different. He’s curious though, he’s curious to see if his bandmate in fact has a pussy down there.

When Jake notices Danny not responding he quickly backs off and starts apologizing “Sorry sorry, I’m sorry, Danny, man… I swear I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

But Danny is still right there sitting beside him, he makes up his mind and says “It’s okay, I got you.” He comes closer and gives him a little kiss on the forehead.

Feeling him so close Jake acts fast and takes a chance. He gently holds his friend’s face and kisses Danny right on the lips. This time Danny reciprocates right away, he’s kissing him, ‘I’m kissing him!’

It starts out slow and gentle, the drummer stops a moment to let Jake breathe “You okay?” he asks, Jake only nods and puts his mouth back on Daniel’s.

Just like he imagined, Danny takes the lead and slowly pokes out his tongue to meet Jake’s lips, Jake parts them to allow him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues meet so their innocent kiss quickly turns into a heated make out session. 

“Touch me, please.” Jake repeats.

Danny instructs him to stand up, he puts his hands on Jakes hips and squeezes a bit before looking back into Jake’s eyes, as a way to ask permission to go on. He pulled down Jake’s underwear and gasped when he finally saw that he had female parts. He stares for a second then gently brushes his thumb against his pussy lips. 

The first touch is electrifying, Jake feels his knees shake as soon as he has Danny’s finger on him. “So small.” Danny comments as he continues caressing Jake’s lips for a little longer, then he moves his hand to use his middle finger to drag it in between them “You’re so wet”. Jake can feel his heart beating so much faster now, he really likes the way Danny is exploring him.

Of course Danny knows exactly how to treat a how to please a girl but since this is one of his best friends we’re talking about he wants to be extra careful, so he uses two fingers this time to touch him, moving them from Jake’s entrance to his clit.

When he finally makes contact with his clit Jake moans at the touch. “I want more, please.”

“I got you, pretty girl.” Jake swears he just passed out, but now his head is on the pillow, Danny somehow managed to move him to the bed and laid him down.

“Open your legs.” Danny says and Jake spreads them enough to reveal his wet heat, Danny’s mouth waters at the sight. He puts his thumb on Jakes little clit again, gently massaging it. Jake gets visibly wetter so his friend takes this as a sign to insert one finger in him. He goes slow, he puts it all the way in before he starts moving it.

“F-Fuck that feels incredible.” Jake says.

Danny’s hands are bigger than his own and Josh’s so to finally have his finger inside him is a delectable experience. Danny keeps finger fucking him until he feels he’s relaxed enough to take two.

“Can you take two?”

“Yes, Danny don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

Danny has moved his head in between Jake’s legs so when he adds another finger he puts his mouth on his clit. He knows he needs to get him really wet so he’ll be able to maybe take his dick later. 

He kisses his clit then gives it little licks as he keeps pushing his fingers inside. He’s warm and slippery inside, Jake feels amazing; he really hopes he’ll let him fuck him. Because Danny would love to but only if his friend is down for that too, if not, he’ll be happy to make him cum with his fingers and his mouth.

Danny’s so skilled he quickly stablishes a pace with two fingers in Jake and his thumb putting pressure on his clit. Jake has to admit this feels so much better that trying to get off on his own because his bandmate doesn’t even need to curl his fingers to touch the g spot.

“I’m getting close.” Jake tells him bucking his hips.

“Let go, Jake.” Says Danny removing his mouth for just a second then putting it back on top of Jake’s pussy to start sucking on his clit. The added suction and the continuous fingering bring Jake to his climax in less than a minute.

“Danny I- I’m… god, oh my god.” Jake cries when he cums clenching around Danny’s fingers, he gives another lick to his sensitive clit before he stands up to remove his shoes and his pants; making Jake cum made him hard and his cock was starting to hurt inside his jeans. 

“Ah much better.” Danny comments then climbs back on the bed, he takes a small pillow and puts it under Jake’s hips, like this, he has better access to his pussy. Jake whines when he has Daniel's mouth on him again, he wastes no time so he starts licking him, tasting his juices, he uses his hands to keep Jake wide spread for him. “You taste good, Jake.” He then puts two fingers back inside him.

Jake is still feeling oversensitive so he squeals “Danny wait I’m… oh god that feels so good.” He says when he feels Danny adding a third finger he gasps.

“You need to relax.”

“Danny, what are you doing?”

“Gotta make sure you're stretched enough.” At this Jake almost came again, he wasn’t sure Danny would be up for going all the way but apparently he is. Fuck yes. When he has three fingers inside he doesn’t move them, he just lets Jake relax around them. 

“Danny, I want it, fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“I will, love. I think you’re ready now.” Danny assures him coming close to his face to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. They stay like that for a couple of minutes until Danny decides they’re ready to go. He pulls his fingers out and admires how they’re covered in Jake’s creamy release.

“Condom?”

“In my suitcase, there’s a small compartment on the side.” Danny quickly goes to inspect Jake’s luggage, he locates the compartment and pulls out a pack of condoms and lube then comes back to bed.

“Can I do it?”

“Do whatever you want, Jake.” Danny smiles down at him and his heart flutters. 

Jake is shy but overall he feels horny and hungry for Danny’s cock so he just goes with it, he pulls Danny’s boxers down and his eyes go wider. He’s bigger than him and Josh, he’s thicker too. He expected it but to actually see it in person is… impressive. Jake grabs him and gives it a few strokes, he’s rock hard already so they don’t waste any more time.  
Jake opens a condom and carefully rolls it on Danny’s dick.

“It fits thank god.” Jake giggles “You’re so big, Danny.” His pussy positively getting wetter at the sight, he’s needy and ready.

“You should get on your hands and knees… it will be easier that way.”

“Okay.” Jake doesn’t protest and does as he’s told.

Danny moves him around, he grabs him by the waist and manhandles him a little to get him in the position he wants. Jake is loving every minute of it. Danny opens the tube of lubricant and squirts enough all over his palm then applies it all around his throbbing cock before he positions himself behind Jake and teases his entrance.

“Danny, please fuck me.”

So he pushes inside, he goes slow, he lets Jake savor every inch. When he is all the way in he kisses Jake’s spine. 

“You’re so deep, so deep inside me- fuck.” When Danny hears Jake’s desperate words he has to hold himself back from just pounding him to the bed. He has to be careful with him.

Jake takes a deep breath and tells him “You can move now.” So Danny does, he’s patient and moves slow. He pulls out only leaving the tip in, then slides back inside. Jake is so wet his slick starts running down his thighs every time Danny pulls out. And as he pulls out, Jake’s cunt clenches to pull him back in.

“Damn it, Jake… you really needed this huh?” Danny points out when he feels Jake’s pussy gushing around his big fat cock.

“So badly, I need it so bad, fuck me Danny, fuck me…”

“Of course, love.”

He pushes Jake down to an angle, his face against the mattress, ass up in the air with Danny moving in and out of him. Pounding him, in this position he can tease his g spot with every powerful thrust.

Jake loves the feeling, the stretch, the weight of Danny, his hands on his waist, using him to get off. Danny would never, but the idea makes Jake impossibly wetter. He’s gripping him so hard, Jake hopes he’ll leave a mark.

“How does it feel, love?”

In that moment Jake is so overwhelmed he can’t respond, he’s so big he’s touching all the good spots in him, without even touching his clit, he’s gasping and pushing back against Danny. He takes the hint.

“Fuck yeah, yeah you feel amazing too.” Danny responds.

Jake lifts his head a little to look back at Danny, his handsome face, he looks glorious and at some point he put his hair up. Jake’s face is pink and sweaty now, there’s tears in his eyes from so much pleasure “Please make me cum again, Danny.”

Danny grabs the back of his head, pulling on his long hair, just hard enough to drive him crazy. He loves the way Danny is roughing him up so he keeps pushing back to meet his thrusts. He knows he’s close to coming so hard he’s afraid this might be a dream. So when Danny rubs on his other hole with the pad of his thumb he just lets go. 

“Danny! Fuck fuck I…” he cums around Danny’s hard cock trying to milk the semen out of him but the condom prevents that. He’s knees give up so he falls down completely on the bed when Danny pulls out of him.

“Goddamn I’m...” Danny quickly removes the condom and strokes himself, his cum landing on Jake’s buttcheeks. Jake feels it, he feels marked, he feels dirty but he loves it.

“I’m sorry, stay like this okay. Don’t move, Jake” Danny gets down from the bed to go get a washcloth from the bathroom, he wets it and comes back to clean up the mess he made on his friend. Jake appreciates the care, but he wouldn’t expect any less from sweet Danny.

“That was amazing, thank you.” Says Jake as both of them put their underwear back on.

“No, thank you, Jake. For trusting me.”

“You were right, I really needed that.” Jake adds, cheeks pink and with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that the next day when Jake woke up everything was back to normal and he got his dick back, so he lived happily ever after :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
